Harry Potter and The Lord of Death
by Mcjiggins
Summary: AU Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts and finds a cousin from a aunt no one really knew he had and he just happens to hold the title of Lord of Death. Rated M For later Chapters. This is my first fanfiction story so if it sucks sorry.
1. Chapter 1 : The Forgotten Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else I some to be getting ideas from they all belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: I'm changing the timeline a bit so most of the story will take place in this decade. **

Chapter 1: The forgotten Potter

Unknown to most James Potter had a twin sister. She was a squib and a shame on the Potter family. They put her on the doorstep of a muggle orphanage late at night with only a blanket and a short note the day she was born. The orphanage manager found her the next morning crying. Picking up the small child the orphanage manager read the note.

_To whom it my concern,_

_ It was born on April 6th, 1981. Good luck with this thing _

After reading the note the Orphanage manager who name is Patricia Jones was appalled at who the note's language describing this child like she wasn't human. Bring the child in to the orphanage and beginning the paper need of a new addition and to have her staff starting to calling around to hospitals to get more information on the little girl only to find nothing. With no data to go on the orphanage staff filled out as much of the paperwork as they could; height and weight was no problem but the name was another thing. After some debate the staff came up with the name Jennifer. They didn't give her a last name because she's an orphan.

Jennifer or Jenny as she is called around the orphanage where she grew up was a hard at work to try to make prospective parents to see her as the best choice for adoption and to prove the damn note wrong. But that was not the case her strive for perfection put a lot of people off thinking of the all the gifted programs the child will no doubt need to further her seeming quest for perfection. By the time Jenny realized this she was in her mid-teens and not really caring if she got adopted. Jennifer was not just striving for perfection in the realm of academia but also in the world of sports. Being the smart girl as she is at a very young age she overheard someone saying that one should always have a backup plan. With this in mind she figured that if her attempts at attracting would be parents then it would be helpful in getting the attention of universities so to further her education so to get a good paid job and live hear live on her terms and not someone else's, and it worked her grades and skills on the numerous sports fields had got her a full scholarship to Oxford where she majored in law.

It was here where she met Patrick Allen Grimm for America he is the son of Jonathan Allen Grimm the president and CEO of Grimm industries one of the world leading most manufacturer of pretty much anything from weapons to toasters. To say the young Grimm heir was smitten with the orphan that for some reason still only had a first name would by an understatement. After courting her for a few weeks he finally got Jen that she was going by now to go out on a date with him. The date was planned to be the most romantic date in the history of England; if it went according to the plan but it didn't. If one was to compare what was planned to what happen it was a complete disaster. But for the fact that it was the most fun Jen has had in her whole life the two of them chalked it up as a complete success. The two continued to date for the next few months and were married on her birthday April 6th in the year 2000 so to give him no excuses forgetting either and so Jen would have a happy memory with that day. As one of the many wedding presents the Grimm family gave her, was all the legal paper work and fees to get herself a middle name. She decided on Ann after her mother in law. The wedding was beautiful at the Grimm Family's estate in the English countryside, Jen asked her future father in law to give her away which he was honored to do. Out of all the things the happy newlywed couple got on their wedding the one thing that the now Jennifer Ann Grimm got that she will always be great full for was that she for the first time in her nineteen years of life has a family and a last name.

Patrick and Jennifer stayed at Oxford to finish the respected degrees and a little over a year after their wedding they gave birth to their first and only child a bouncing baby boy they named Jonathan Patrick Grimm after his father and Grandfather. The youngest member of the Grimm family was born on July 31, 2001 the same day the James and Lily Potter were giving birth to their own son Harry James Potter the two cousins were born only a few hours apart. The date of birth and a shared set of grandparents they were both born wizards.

Young Jonathan Grimm is a child prodigy. As all the tutors his parents keep hiring say he has a thirst for knowledge that can never be satisfy. Saying that the boy was gifted would be the understatement of the millennium; Jonathan Patrick Grimm has the highest recorded I.Q. ever. He graduating with a PhD from Cambridge in Physics at the age of nine and a year later got a degree for MIT in mechanical engineering. So at the age of 10 he could pretty much work anywhere he wanted to but like a good member of the Grimm family he went to work at the family company in there weapon development department. He work form a private lab space in England so he could be close to his parents as his father headed the company's London office and his mother headed the legal department there and headed a charity for a banned orphans in England.

A/N: The story is going to be more about the two cousins I thought that ground work for some of the feeling that are going to come up in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Birth of a Titan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else I some to be getting ideas from they all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2: The birth of a Titan

Over the years of working around all sorts of technology; periodically the electronic equipment would blow up and it safe to say that John was getting mad which in turn caused more equipment to blow up, and instead of just continuing with the never ending cycle of frustration. He spent weeks studying himself only to find out that if he is in a high enough emotional state alike that of anger or fear for his life his body generates a weird form of bioenergy that overloaded electronic devices, and never having the time to learn how to control his emotions and the fact that he is ten years old. He developed a new metal alloy to shield electronic equipment for this energy and because the shielding alloy wasn't enough to justify the time and resources that he used to solve his tech problem and designed the next generation of combat electronic. By developing John called technorganic circuitry with its unique fusion of organic cell work and the base electronic format the new circuitry was free for most outside interference it was going to going to make Grimm industries billions and the now shielding alloy could be used for current weapon lines so they didn't have to be redesigned and retooled it was just a added option.

While working on the prototype for Grimm Industries new weapon line the Powered Battle Armor; which he gave the designated the PBA-01 Enforcer the first weapon system to use the new technorganic circuitry and a reinforced version of his shielding alloy which he named grimmanium. That is what he was working on at his "day job"; his hobby outside of work was almost the same as his job but with no one to answer to the sky was the limit and not having to worry about having to make the control interface easy enough so a baby could work it. Being the one of the smartest people in the world and a weapon designer was a very fine line to work. Making new weapon technology to sell to the worlds countries and to make sure that the people you were selling it to wouldn't abuse it too bad. He had a long talk with his grandfather about he's concerns before he started working for him and the elder Grimm saw merit in he's grandson's position and didn't want the grandson to be bored with his work seeing he was ten and he wanted Grimm Industries and the world to be round for a long time and see some of his work and theory's from his school days.

He let his grandson have final say on how far he would take any project he was working on and set up his personal company lab so only family members could enter it. But that's not the projects he was work on at his personal home lab wasn't beyond what was available now or in many years to come. Having figuring out a mathematical formula for matter energy conversion or "MEC" at Cambridge and a concept for a new type of power reactor to make his MEC system work and taking the prototype for Grimm Industries holowatch which was pretty much like a smart phone you wear on your wrist with an interactive holographic display. John made the holowatches as Christmas presents the year he was at MIT. Now the prototype was a lot bigger; it covered must of his forearm and was very bulky compared to the final version. The larger size gave him the room needed to add the necessary tech to make to work the way he wanted it to. You see with every weapon he makes for the company he makes a much better one for himself and in the case of the enforcer he was designing a weapon system that could theoretically take on anything and everything that was and is going to by designed. The combination of the MEC system, his advanced artificial intelligence, and the new power reactor was something he doubted he would ever be able to top. The A.I. he build is something he did when he was three years old; most kids that age have imaginary friends but most kids are not John Grimm he latterly built his Quantum Integrated Neural Network which he just called Quinn for short as a playmate and to challenge his mind. He use his own brain as Quinn's template so in theory Quinn would be just as smart as he is and he also put a lot of code in her it not take over the world his family was pretty admit on that his father was a big fan of the first two Terminator films and didn't wanted his son to be responsible for something like that. The power core was something that was a marvel of science. The Quantum Solarplex reactor was in the simplest terms a mini sun that had a maximum theoretically output of infinite power and seeing that the whole thing was about a ½ in cube and it need an A.I. to monitor it for safety because if something that could generate that much power blow to say "good bye world" would be an understatement. But Quinn was more than up for the job.

He combined his three greatest achievements into what he was calling his tech gauntlet and add his technorganic circuitry and a new shell alloy that combines equal parts titanium, platinum, and grimmanium which he called tritanium alloy and all the holowatches functions to make the single most advance piece of technology ever created by a human being and with his love of old mythology called his new armor the Titan Armor System.

The completion of the his tech gauntlet didn't come at a better time as a massive ship came to land on Earth in the middle of an old US nuclear test site and made an announcement to the world that he was Doe and was there to face this world's greatest champion to single combat in two of days' time, and if he won he would take a single trophy and destroy the rest of the planet. The worlds governments were in a state of panic with everything they have scanned for the visitor was not good to them the best shot they had was the PBA-01 Enforcer and it was outclassed in every way. 24 hours before the deadline the worlds governments hosted a summit; 100 miles from where Pee-tron with some of the smartest people on the planet to see if they can come up with something in the time remaining to save the world.

To say the least that some of the people in attendance were a bit spectacle when a ten year old boy came to the meeting and a few generals tried to have him thrown out and his grandfather tried to explain but was over ruled. Young John Grimm being a little impulsive figured that his Titan armor was more than a match for whatever this Doe could throw his way. So he held up his tech gauntlet to his mouth and said the activation code "Titan armor activate". The bright light of MEC system engulfed his body and seconds later where the four foot six inch tall ten year old boy once stood; a slightly taller metal figure now stands. It was all black with a big red letter "T" on its chest and the eyes glowed white; wasting no time he call out "Titan flight mode" in a slight robotic voice. A bright light formed on his back and when it was gone a jet pack was there. "John are you sure you this is a good idea. I mean going into combat with a new and unproven weapon system; I know your smart be you programed me with a self-preservation subroutine this is not really a good idea." Quinn said. "Yeah I know but this is our best shot to win and I really want to rub it in those generals' faces when I get the job." John repelled while taking off into the sky.

Flying to meet Doe at hypersonic speed it didn't take him that long to get there. When he landed Doe began to broadcast to the world. "So this is this planet's greatest champion a little on the small side I think." Doe said trying but failing not to laugh. "Hey I got more than enough to take you down; name's Titan and let get this over with." Said the Titan. Still laughing Doe said "is that supposed to scare me. A weak threat coming from a little man." "At least my name isn't the same as a female deer." John repelled while chuckling. With that Doe rushed to metal man calling himself Titan while the world watched on. Back at the summit the elder John Grimm was the only one who was smiling when one of the generals ask why he was smiling at a time like this he laughed as he said "that is my grandson the one you through out of here and I've seen a small part of the specs of what he is wearing and this Doe don't stand a chance." The general's response was "if he wins Grimm Industries can expect a very large order for those." "Sorry. John has said that he will not be selling it and he destroyed all the plans for it that is the only one there is ever going to be. He said that humanity is not ready for something that power yet and I agree with him" the Elder Grimm said with a mix of pride that his grandson was not just worried because making money but more about the good of the planet and a little sadness at the lost opportunity.

Seeing the head on start of this battle John raised his right arm and called out "Gauntlet Buster Gatling mode." His right forearm glowed bright and when it stopped it looked like three equally spaced barrels formed on his arm and began to spin around his arm and fire short beams of green light. Stopping Doe in his tracks; while he recovering John started to do his own scan of the alien visitor and found out that he was a much smaller being in a big armored suit. Now feeling like showing off a little bit held up both arms and said "Gauntlet Busters Saber mode" and the all familiar bright light engulfed his forearms and then left. It took a few more seconds until a red colored energy blade shot out of each arm. He then called out "Titan Hyper Mode" the bright light caused by the Matter Energy Conversion overtook, and the light faded away the "T" on his chest changed to yellow then started to glow bright and in a split second he was at the 50 feet on the other side of Doe and a second later the armored suit Doe is wearing fell apart as if it was cut. What no one knew was the Titan's hyper mode allows for a maximum of 30 seconds moving at the speed of light. Now that the battle was over it you could call it one. The Titan walked over to Doe and picked him off the ground and said calmly "if you ever come back to this planet again you're going to look like your battle suit there in pieces." Doe got the message and ran like hell back to his ship and took off as if his life depended on it and in his mind it did.

The world is saved John activates his flight mode and flies back to his home in England to find a oddly dress old man with half-moon eyeglass and a white beard to made him look like an really old ZZ Top groupie sitting in the family room of the Grimm estate.


	3. Chapter 3 : So I have magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else I some to be getting ideas from they all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 3: So I have magic

The old man was none other than Albus Dumbledore one of the only people still alive that knew that James Potter had a twin sister; sitting next to the women that was abanned by her parents 31 years before because she didn't have magic to tell her that her son does. As John was waking in to the room where his mother was talking to their guest without his armor of course; Quinn starting scanning the individual; John set that as a default setting when coming into range of anyone just as a precaution he set on his flight back home. Quinn found the same weird bioenergy that his was putting off that fried all his electronic equipment only at a lower more controlled level. He was going to just walk on by to review the data Quinn collected on the Titan's first combat run but when his mother called him over how could he say no he is ten years old. Taking the seat next to his mother the old man extended his hand and said in a slightly condescending tone "I'm Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." John shook his hand while repelling in a little disrespecting tone "I'm Doctor Jonathan Patrick Grimm Head Weapons designer for Grimm Industries." Jennifer hearing her son's tone promptly said "John be nice the professor hear is offering a spot at his school for you with kids your own age." With his mother giving him the same look that she would give his father to do what she wanted him to do and know that it has the same effect on her son; John leaned back into the loveseat and asked "Ok Professor what can your school offer someone like me?" "Well Hogwarts is the finest magical school in the world." Professor Dumbledore started to say before John cut him off. "Wait magical school I'm a physicist the very idea of magic is goes against everything I know to be true." The good professor produced his wand and point it at the coffee table and conjured a glass was water out of thin air and said "explain that with you muggle science." "First what is a muggle? And second matter energy conversion I write the formula for that when I was at Cambridge." John said as he was not impressed. Now Albus Dumbledore was used to hearing the question but the answer he got was a first for him and that didn't happen very often.

A beeping sound for the boy's left forearm sapped the old man out of his confession looking at the boy as he began to talk to someone that was not even there. "Quinn bring it up." Said the young man and some kind of strange light come out the thing on the boy's arm like a piece of parchment made of light. "So it appears that the weird bioenergy that both of our bodies produces is what you call magic and the stick thing you got there focuses the energy." The boy said matter of factly. Dumbledore was stocked at what the boy said and looked at the boy who had a small smile on his face as he said "Ok I'll give your school a shot but I get to bring some of my tech with me." The good professor was still in awe of the device on the boy's arm he simply said "That is not a problem my dear boy." As Professor Dumbledore got up and start to walk to the door John asked "Professor, you still haven't told me what a muggle is?" "A muggle is a non-magical person." Albus said "like my parents Professor?" John asked "Like your father yes but your mother no." Dumbledore said without realizing it and hopping John did pick up on it which he did by asking "What do you mean by my mother not a muggle as you say?" Albus Dumbledore was in a position that he was not in very often and not at all in reticent memory in a conversation with him not being the smarting person in it. "Well your mother is what is known as a squib and that is a person born to magical parents but do not have any magic of their own." Dumbledore said hoping that the questions would end there but was let down again when this time Jennifer asked "how do you know that Professor?" "Well you see my dear I was there on the day you and your twin brother was born." Albus said now realizing just out of sorts the display of the young man and his muggle technology has made him and thinking to himself got to let the rest out now than later because this boy will be a strong weapon against the death eaters as his cousin will be against Lord Voldmort. "Well you see for most pureblood family's having a squib in them was an unbearable shame normally the child would be sent to other non-magical family members to be raised. But in your case the you were at that time the only non-magical person in your family and they put you on the door step of an orphanage in London to be raised by muggles and your brother did have magic so he stayed with your parents his name was James Potter and he died on Halloween in 2002. Oh I almost forgot year Hogwarts letter Mr. Grimm" Professor Dumbledore said handing John his letter and aparated out of there before he was asked anymore questions.

John was just standing there thinking what his new headmaster just said. He knew how his mother was left at the orphanage and what that note said was getting more and more angry. Jennifer seeing her son's reaction and knowing with all his intelligence he was still only a ten soon to be an eleven year old boy hugged her son and told him not to be mad at what has happen in the past which calmed him down a little. He called his grandfather to take a leave of absence for work to go to a magic school which he got with being the bosses grandson does have some perks. He told his dad when he got home for the office about what he did today saving the world and now he was going to go the a magic school. Patrick Grimm was a good mixture of shock and pride on his face but to his credit he just rolled with it knowing by now to never doubt his son.

The Grimm family went to get John's school supplies on his birthday and John didn't want to be out shopping and run out of money so he brought 5 million pounds in a briefcase for his supplies. Walking into Gringotts looking at the goblins wearily unknown what to make of them; approached one of the teller and Patrick said "Hello sir my son would like to open an account here and exchange some muggle money am I saying that right for Wizarding currency." The goblin teller knew this man was trying to be respectful by calling him sir informed him that if he wanted to be respectful he would refer to him as master goblin. "My apologies master goblin we are new to this world." Patrick said. "Now what is the name that is going to be on the vault?" said the teller. At this point John spoke "That would be mine master goblin. Jonathan Patrick Grimm." The teller looked like he has just seen a ghost and waves another goblin over and whispers something into his' ear. The new goblin said "If you all can follow me as there is something we have to check." The Grimm family followed the goblin into what looks like a conference room wondering what this is all about. "My name is Ragnok, and I am here to perform an inheritance test on you Mr. Grimm; we believe you have to be a very important person." Said the goblin that lead them into the room. "Alright what do I have to do?" John asked. "Just write your name on the parchment with this blood quill we have a potion to do the rest." Ragnok said. Unsure what to do John looked at his parents and said "what the hell why not." After his mother had some stern words for son about his language John walked up to the table and wrote his name. Then Ragnok poured the potion on the parchment and the names of his family started to appear on it. John looked on thinking it was interesting and when the last name come up looked shocked the name was simply Death.

John called his parents over still trying to think of what this means as Ragnok motioned to another goblin to open the door. When the door opened two very strong looking goblins walked in with a chest and placed it on the table and to the surprise of the humans in the room had the Grimm family crest on it. John was the first to speck "what is going on and what does this mean." Ragnok said "When Gringotts was first founded a hooded figure came in with this chest and said "I am Death itself one day my human descendent will come here and his name will be Grimm give him this chest for only my true heir can open it." This chest and a letter was left and we at Gringotts have been waiting for someone to be able to claim it." John went to try to open the chest to only be stopped by his mother that said "John are you sure about this?" John asked "Yea for some reason this feels right. Maybe this is why I'm so good at building weapons." When John opened the chest a glowing orb floated up until it was at eye level with John and two beams of light shot out of it and right into his eyes and before his parents could act a blinding light engulfed the room and when light died down the orb floated back into the chest . John's parents asked him what happened and he answered "I think it was like an information download and that bright light was like a safety measure to make sure it could finish without being interrupted." Patrick and Jennifer nodded at their son's reasoning and looked back to the now open chest to see the only other thing in there was a ring with the Grimm family crest on black gemstone. The ring seemed to vanish and reappear on John's right ring finger. Ragnok then handed John the letter that was with the chest.

_To My Descendent_

_ You are now and forever more given the title "lord of death". As you know now for the orb there are powerful objects in the world of the living that I crafted and that you need not fear their power. The ring that is now on your finger is a symbol of your new title and can disappear and reappear at your will. Just remember death is necessary to maintain the balance of the universe. It transcends the notions of good and evil. Many will fear your name and all will fear your title in time you will have more of your new power to call upon._

_ Death_

After John read the letter he placed it in the chest and closed then Ragnok said "well we still have the business that brought you here today to attend to now that was a vault and currency exchange correct Lord Grimm?" "Yes master goblin it is." John said still processing what just happen. "Alright seeing as we at Gringotts do not want to be on the bad side as you humans say of the heir of death itself we are going to give you the most secure vault we have." Ragnok stated. John nodded in understanding as he would more than likely do the same thing it he was in there position and Patrick handed Ragnok the case of money they brought with them. The goblin opened it and then told another goblin how much it was and what vault to put into and asked the Grimm family to follow him to the vault. When they got to the vault the large dragon at guards the high security vaults just bowed its head as in respect to John. After getting a bag full of gold and the key to his vault and John made his ring disappear to be safe and The Grimm family bid the goblins fair well and continued on with their day wondering if the rest of this day will come out of left field as Patrick Grimm sometimes says.

The Grimm's brought one of every book in the alley they all had to make a few trips carrying all the books. Getting sized and having his robes made was a pain; John never liked getting clothes tailor made for him. He saw it as a waste of time when he could just them his measurements and pick the clothes up later but no had to stand there and be fitted. If getting his robes was a pain John didn't have a word for getting his wand. John knew given enough time he could build something better than a stick to focus his magic or write some new program so he can do it with his gauntlet. Finding his wand felt like it was taking hours and when it was done John did care what his wand was made out of he just paid for it, and he and his parents went back home and where he started to read and scan everything he had brought that day. He did this until he had to go and catch the train for school.

On the first of September John was all packed and at king's cross station looking for platform 9 ¾ thinking to himself these people are messed up in the head. He had Quinn began to scan the entire station for magic and she found a large amount of magical energy coming for a single pillar between platforms 9 and 10 and then he saw some people work through the pillar and figured it they can do it so can't I. Walking at the pillar at a good pace walk right through the brick and on the other side he saw a bright red steam engine. Trying not to laugh he did know steam engines where still in use. Have gotten aboard the train and finding an empty compartment in the back of the train he got settled in and looking at the time his gauntlet was saying it was 10 am and the train wasn't leaving until 11 he sat there review all the book he had gotten on magic and designing a more powerful wand something made of metal and a lot stronger than wood. As it got closer to 11 more and more people were showing up and a thin boy with dark hair and green eyes with glasses asked if he can sit with him. John seeing no problem with it said yes and shut down his holographic display never really liking anyone seeing him working. The new boy was about to say something when a redheaded boy come did and asked to sit with them the now two occupancies just nodded. Now the three boys were sitting down John said "Hello I'm John Grimm." The redheaded boy looked like someone was about to die at the sound of his last name but soon got his wits about him and said "I'm Ron Weasley." Now it was the boy wearing the glasses turn and said "Well I'm Harry Potter." Ron looked star stuck and started to ramble so bad that no one could understand him. After Ron calmed down he was telling John about how Harry was famous John going along with it trying to get any conversation away from him remembering how his college days were and did not want to be alienated from people his own age for his IQ. It was going good until a bushy haired girl came in to the compartment looking for a toad.

She said her name was Hermione Granger when Harry introduced himself she got all star stuck like Ron did and then Ron introduced himself and she was not impressed by the fact that he had a mouth full of sweets when John said his name she was giggling like crazy and Harry and Ron where looking confused. Just shaking his head John starting to tell them about his Degrees and that he has the highest IQ on record. Harry and Ron just stared at him with a look of shock as if they wanted to say is this guy even human.

After the little story time about John past Hermione said "We'll be at school soon you lot best get in to you robes." With that she left and John , Harry and Ron started to get their robes on.


	4. Chapter 4 : This is Hogwarts really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else I some to be getting ideas from they all belong to their respective owners.**

A/N:

Chapter 4: This is Hogwarts really?

Now that the train is at the station and the students started to disembark; where a very large looking man starts saying loudly "first years this way now don't be shy come on." John thought to himself "this guy is about as tall as Doe" as John and the friends he met on the train walked up to the big man Harry said "Hello Hagrid it's nice to see you again." "Well it's good to see you to harry now you lot best be off to the boats I'll be there in a moment." Hagrid said and with that the four young first years made their way to the boats. At the boats and Hagrid was saying no more than 4 to a boat. John, Harry Ron, and Hermione got in one boat and then where off to the castle. John spoke up "Well this is a bit old school isn't it." The others were looking on as if it they are about to step into wonderland. Hagrid lead all the first years to the great hall where an old woman dress in some type of green dress with a pointed hat at least that what it look like to John as he was only half way paying attention. "The First years professor McGonagall." Hagrid said "Thank you Hagrid. Now in a moment you will enter the great hall to be sorted in to your houses. Wail you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Were your achievements will earn you house points and any rule breaking will lose points. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When I call your name you will come fourth and be sorted" and with that Professor McGonagall open the doors to the great hall and walked in. The Students unsure what to do just stood there and waited for instructions when a blonde boy with two who look like nothing more goons walked up to the newly formed Quartet and said "So it's true what was being said on the train Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts first thing you need to know is that some wizarding family are better than other I can help you out with that. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Before Harry could respond John spoke up. "Wow this is what I missed by not going to school with people my own age." "And who are you to talk to your betters like that." Draco said. "Well I'm Dr. John Grimm Mr. Malfoy, and by the way just because you come from a wizarding family does not make you better than me." John said as he put out as hand to shake with Draco. Draco responded with "When my father hears of this." Then Draco and his two goons whom John wasn't paying attention enough to get their names walked away.

As Professor McGonagall noticed that the first years were not following her she cleared her throat and they all started to walk forward; the students got their first look at the great hall. John was looking around at the ceiling and the floating candles and said "well this is difference." Hermione said "The Ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: a History." Now the students are getting a look at the Hogwarts sorting hat as the hat began to sing and John as you can suspect wasn't go over the data and come up with some theories on how to explain what was going on with science because physics is the science that is to explain the universe so it should be able to explain magic. After the sorting hat was finished singing Professor McGonagall started calling names in a somewhat random order. Hearing that Ron, Hermione, and Harry got into Gryffindor which when Harry got in the Gryffindor the other Gryffindor's went nut cheering like they just won the lottery. Draco and his goons; which go by the names Crabbe and Goyle got into Slytherin. Now at last Professor McGonagall called "Jonathan Grimm" "Wow guess I'm last it's all good." John said. John walked up to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on his head while some of the other professor and student looked scared at the sound of his last name.

"_Well let's see what we have here shall we."_ Said the hat. "Are you reading my mind?" John said inside his own head. _"Of course, how else am I going to know where to put you."_ The hat replied. "Well if any of the things in my head get out I'm going to disassemble you atom by atom and seeing you are reading my mind you now know that I'm fully capable of doing it." John threatens the hat. _"You have nothing to worry about I am forbidden to disclose any information I learn, Godric Gryffindor made sure of that when I was made. But one wonders what can a first year know to warrant such a reaction?" _The hat asked. "If what I know falls into the wrong hands you can kiss the world good bye and that isn't a figure of speak its being completely literal." John informed the hat. _"Well now that out of the way let see where to put you? You saved the world from this Doe person who would have destroyed us all thank you for that by the way that alone could get you into Gryffindor. Your shear intelligence would let you fit right in, in Ravenclaw. But you also have the resourcefulness, ambition and cunning that would make Salazar himself proud and being the Lord of Death would be just about welcomed with open arms in Slytherin house; it a trough choice to be sure." _The hat said_. _"It's all good just go with what you feel." John responded. _"All right then it's going to be…"_

"_Gryffindor"_ The hat yelled out to hall and the hall was silent as John walked over to the Gryffindor table he found s open spot next to Harry and sat down and said sarcastically "Thanks for the warm welcome I feel so happy to finally going to school with people my own age makes me miss dealing with college kids because they just made a lot of baby joke for a few weeks until they needed help studying." Before anyone could respond Dumbledore stood up and said some seemingly random words that did make scene to John probably because he was only half paying attention and the food appear out of what seemed like nowhere. John brought up the display on his gauntlet and scanned the food to make sure it was safe to eat and everyone that saw him doing this which included all that sat at the stuff table look on in awe wondering what he was doing, and in response to the looks he just said "It's just a scan to make sure it safe to eat." Ron was the first to say anything "What is that thing? I've never seen anything like that it looks like a really rare magical artifact." "Magical artifact? No it my tech gauntlet it one of the most advanced pieces of technology on that planet." John answered. This time Hermione spoke up saying "That's not possible technology does not work at Hogwarts." Well mine does between the technorganic circuitry and the grimmanium in the housing magic has virtually no effect on it what so ever." John responded. "And how told you that rubbish." A seventh year Gryffindor said. "No one told me that; I invented the technorganic circuitry and the grimmanium alloy when I tried to find a reason for the equipment in my lab would fry itself when I got real mad. I found that in heighten emotional states that my body was generating a weird form of bioenergy that was messing up my equipment so I looked for a way to shield it for it and that how I got the grimmanium and knowing that wasn't going to be enough to satisfy the my grandfather for the amount of company resources I used I developed the technorganic circuitry." John said as he was gathering food on to his plate. The table looked at him with a look of disbelief most of them from wizarding families thought he was lying; while the other who were raised in a more muggle fashion and know who he was looked on wondering why wasn't he in Ravenclaw, and a few muggleborn first years (mainly Hermione) were looking like they hit the jackpot from a study partner. Looking at the faces of this house mates John was about to say something but the ghosts of the castle started to come in and when they all saw the young man who was the lord of death they all stopped and bowed in respect and went on their way, and of course this didn't go unnoticed by every last person in hall as they all started to look at him. Professor Dumbledore was trying to think of what this could mean for his plans for Voldemort's return and the test he has planned for Harry this year. Most of the other's had no idea what they just seen no one has ever had this kind of welcome of all the ghosts of the castle at once. John seeing them all looking at him just started to eat and block them out and after a few minutes the rest of the great hall to eat and the ghosts got a feeling that what they did was unwanted and would cause the young lord to be questioned about the events and he was not ready to answer; all the ghosts got this message and they would not speck of it to anyone if and when asked until they were given permission. The Gryffindor table was very quiet during the feast the other house tables were having small conversions about what has transpired with the first year Gryffindor named John Grimm and that Harry Potter is now at Hogwarts.

After the meal Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Now that we are all fed I have a few start of term announcements first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students and also our caretaker, Mr. Filch wants you to remember that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who wish not to die a most painful death. Thank you and now the school song." John started to think about what was said about the third floor it sounded weird way state it like that like they wanted someone to go there. Something wasn't right with this John felt it in his gut. He would look into this a bit later he already had a lot of data to go through from the today and he would need a way to see what's there without actually going there. By the time John was finishing his thoughts about what the headmaster said the song was done and all the students went to their respective dormitories.

When John got his first look on what guarded the Gryffindor dormitory a portrait of a very large woman that talked and moved that just asked for a password. John thought this wasn't all that secure; I mean come on the more I see this school and for that matter the whole wizarding world is like stuck in the middle ages all the lighting is made by open flames. Walking into what looks like the common area another dimly lit room. The prefect who was one of Ron's brothers Percy told use which side was for what gender and that we will be getting our class schedules tomorrow at breakfast seeing how classes didn't start until Monday. When we got to our room we saw that our trunks were already there and in front of beds. So John just got into his sleep ware and got into bed closing the privacy curtain that was around his bed, then started to go over same of the data from the day and start the to design a new probe that will be small enough to go round unnoticed but have enough power so it can stay off for the school year if needed, it was a good thing that tomorrow was Sunday to give him the time to get this done before classes started.


	5. Chapter 5 : Plans afoot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else I some to be getting ideas from they all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 5: Plans afoot

John stayed up most of the night designing his new probes which looked like a small fly. The hardest part was the power but he come up with a way for the probe to powered by his gauntlet wirelessly through subspace so as long as he stayed on the planet the probes would be powered, and with the matter energy convertor system in his gauntlet building the probe was the easiest thing in the world. As all he had to do was to design it and have Quinn run some simulations on how it will work and bam your done, and when he got back home he was going to have to talk with his family about this as the MEC system given the right programing (he was not got to let people make weapons with it he was not the naïve only he could do that) and the new wireless powering technology could solve many of the world's problems like world hungry. So he was tired when he come to the great hall for breakfast the Sunday morning but that didn't stop him for being one the of the first one there mainly because he needed the time to create and send out his probes. About 30 probes went to the third floor to find out what was going on and about a 100 went all around the school and sent 20 into the dark forest just to see what was in there to make it forbidden. John was eating and trying not to fall asleep as Harry and Ron came down. Hermione was already down there waiting to find out what her classes were; John was a little impressed with young Miss Granger with her eagerness to learn but hoped it would not consume her as it did with him when he was young and in his first few years of college. It took a lot of and a long talk with one of the few friends he has but not at the time to get him to see that if he continued down the road he was on that he would go insane and the world would lose of the greatest mind ever and looking back now he was grateful for that. A young boy had to go to college to learn to have fun. John was going to keep an eye on her so he can intervene if she got too caught up in her studies. Now that most the students were in the great hall the heads of house were handing out the class schedules to the students. Ron was complaining about being paired up with Syltherin for most of their classes. John was thinking wow I hope Ron grows out of this judge people before you actually meet them thing he has going on before he gets into the real world. Harry was just sitting there taking all of what Ron was saying and nodding along which was bugging John he hoped that Harry was forming his own opinions about people and not just going with what other people were saying but he still was trying to come up with a way to tell Harry that they were cousins and to see if he could come out to the estate for a visit this summer.

Now with his schedule in hand John told his housemates that he is heading back to bed when Hermione said "Back to bed we are supposed to be getting ourselves familiar with the castle so not to get lost when classes start tomorrow." John just lifted his left arm showing his gauntlet and responded "I'm in the process of mapping the whole castle by tomorrow morning I'll have a complete map of the school." With that said John headed back to Gryffindor tower to get some much needed sleep his body wasn't used to all-nighters anymore. As John left the great hall Harry, Ron and Hermione were wondering to themselves what he was talking about. As breakfast was over and people were exiting the hall the older students were hanging out with their friends that were in other houses catching up on what they did over the summer holiday and the first years were going around the castle trying to find were their class rooms were well most of the first years Ron and Harry was still talking well Ron was talking and Harry was listening and John was sleeping while his recon probes were mapping the school, the forest and checking out the third floor while sending all the data back to him like the old saying goes work smarter not harder. Up in his office professor Dumbledore was looking down on his students and see Ron and Harry said to himself "Good young Ronald is doing exactly what he is hired to do getting Harry to see things for the light it will be much easier to test him with the stone this year. Now I wonder were Mr. Grimm is he could be an asset to the light especially with his family's wealth. Yes I need to get him to start to a line himself with the light as well, but with his intelligence it is going to be difficult oh how I hate free thinkers." Unknown to him and to everyone else there are little probes recording everything and one recorded his talk to himself.

John woke up in mid-afternoon feeling refreshed started to go over the school map so far when he saw that Quinn flagged an audio file putting on his headset he heard what the headmaster said and was a little pissed he was tempted to armor up and have some word with him but decided to screw with his plan but he had to be careful he still did want people to know about him being the Lord of Death yet. So he called his mom with his gauntlet and they talked for a while and John told her about Harry and start he in when he meet him and asked her to look in to his home life as John saw a few old scars on his back and Jennifer agreed seeing the where her son was going with this and they hung up. John was going to get some of the information straight form Harry and seeing how it looks like the headmaster has some kind of plan for Harry; John wanted to keep a better eye on him and felt it was time to let Harry know their relation. But first John created a new holowatch one that would work in highly magical areas like Hogwarts and he also created more probes to keep an eye on Dumbledore because he did like being played with and the more information he had the better plan he make because knowledge is true power a lesson he learned from his mother.

As John walk down to find Harry he stops dead in his tracks and remembers the book on mind magic he read and if Dumbledore could read he mind then his plan would be over before it could start so going over all the data especially the sorting hat data came up with a small electro-magnetic field that should block anyone from reading his mind without doing anything to his magic. He set up his gauntlet and Harry's holowatch to emit the EM field. He had to convert the holowatch back to energy and redesign it for it to work but hey what can you do. He continued his search for Harry when he found him just outside the school listening to what Ron has to say. When John walked up and said "Hey Harry you mind if we talk alone for a bit?" Ron butted in with "Whatever you can say to Harry you can say to me. Me and Harry are best buds after all." Harry just nodded John know that what was going to be said was going to be reported back to the headmaster but John let it slide and said "Harry, when I was at gringotts I had a test done that showed the members of my family and it show the my mom and your dad were twins but she was a squib and put in a muggle orphanage were she was raised so that means we are cousins and I would like you to have this." John handed Harry the holowatch before saying "This is a holowatch I made them a few years back when I was at MIT. They have all the functions of any smart phone this one can work in high magical area like the one we are in now I also called my mom and got her to look into your aunt and uncle I saw the scars on your back last night and I am looking forward to getting to know you. You are the only cousin I have." Harry's eyes lit up at the thought that he may not professor Dumbledore hired his family to bring Harry over to the side of the light and to keep him up to date on Harry now John was going to mess it all up and that watch thing was going to be trouble. Ron got up and told the cousins he had to use the bathroom which John knew was an excuse to get away to report this to Dumbledore. Harry and John both just nodded as Ron left John was going over how to use the watch with Harry and asking him about his home life.

Ron rushed to the headmaster's office to report on what was happening with Harry. Upon entering the Professor Dumbledore's office; Ron started to tell him what has happened franticly which was coming out as random babbling until Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "One more time Mr. Weasley but this time slowly." Ron started again this time slowly as he was instructed and after he finished giving his report Ron was dismissed and left the so called leader of the light to ponder what he has just learned. "This is not good; not good at all. Things were going just as I have planned them for Harry. Living with his magic hating relatives that were told to beat the boy so that when he came to Hogwarts he would be easily molded into what I needed him to be some he would sacrifice himself so to weaken Voldemort when he so I can finish him off and take the glory for myself and after all the trouble I when to for the Potter's will to be sealed and hide the evidence that world clear his godfather and having him imprisoned without trial so he could not raise the boy everything was perfectly planned and now all of it is in jeopardy because of one first year." Dumbledore said aloud to himself still blissful unaware of the small fly like probes that have taken up residents in his office and there is also so the probe the follows him.

John spends the rest of the day talking to Harry about their home lives and just getting to know his cousin the real him not this so called legend. John told him he could care less about the whole boy who lived thing mainly because it did make any bit of sense. As John and Harry talked Harry was beginning to pick up on small differences between John and Ron. Ron was just telling him what he should think and John was asking what he thought, his opinions and why he felt that why. The day's events has given Harry much to think about and with that Harry and John went back to Gryffindor tower because tomorrow is the first day of classes and they need to be ready for what is to come.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm having trouble with how I want to play the start of classes and whether or not to introduce John's armored alter ego to the wizarding world now or wait until Halloween to save Hermione from the troll; that and my brain is filled with ideas for a Harry Potter, Guyver crossover that I'm trying to work through to get me ideas for this story thanks for being patience.


End file.
